Rejected
by it's jusst me
Summary: Louis confesses his feelings to the one he cares so much about. However he is rejected. For HedwigBlack's 'Almost Kiss Competition! Warnings; language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first Louis story I have ever wrote, so I'm super excited for feedback. To be honest, I was scared to publish this, but I'm pretty proud about it. Also, in my head canon I picture Louis gay, so I hope NONE of you are offended, which I don't see how you would be in the first place, if you are get out, and spread hate somewhere else :) **

**By the way, thank you to HedwigBlack for making this competition/challenge. The competition/challenge is 'Almost Kiss'. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Aaron Samuels, he is mine! **

* * *

Louis wandered the corridors of Hogwarts aimlessly; he had asked to go to the bathroom about five minutes prior. Truth was, he did not _really_ need to go to the bathroom, he was just was not interested in the lesson, which Professor Longbottom had been teaching. However, that was not the exact truth either; he had a lot on his mind. Specifically one person that is, his best friend, Aaron Samuels, who Louis had just discovered recently that he had a crush on his best friend.

Louis shook his head. Trying to suppress the thought of him having a crush on his best friend, he was _supposed _to like girls was he not? Louis could only imagine what his _parent's _would say, hell even his _family_. Would they reject him? Would they not accept whom he was, and who he was interested in?

"Louis!" a voice called from behind the blonde-haired man. Louis turned around as he forced himself not to scowl or blush. It had been his best friend, Aaron running down the hall with a smile held on his face.

'_He looks so cute when he smiles' _Louis thought. Scolding himself, he had tried to fight off the infamous Weasley blush as Aaron approached him.

"Hey man," Aaron, said breathing heavily from running, "It's been almost ten minutes since you left class, Professor Longbottom sent me to come look for ya. What happened to you man? You've been acting weird lately, and it's not only me that's noticed either." Aaron said chuckling, as he gave Louis a slap on the back.

Louis shrugged lazily. "Nothing," he replied. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. That's all." He added as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he leaned against the wall.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me it's about a girl dude!" He said chuckling, "I mean why you don't ask her out ya know? Take a chance! Maybe the girl likes you back; I mean _any_ girl would kill to date you."

Louis smiled. "I don't know the girl I like, doesn't seem interested in well, _my_ type." He said shrugging and thinking, _'It's not about a girl, it's about you.' _

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Then what's you type man?"

Louis bit his lip, as if he usually did when he was nervous. He wanted to tell Aaron that he likes him, and that it was not about a girl. To show him the true feelings he had for his best friend, which happened to be a boy.

"Well?" Aaron asked impatiently waiting for an answer.

Louis looked up, as he met Aaron's eyes. Louis whispered, "You." He answered in a whisper as he grabbed the front of Aaron's robes and pulled him closer. So close, that their foreheads were touching. Louis leaned in to give Aaron, a peck on the lips, but as sudden as their faces were so close, Aaron pulled away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Dude!" Aaron yelled half angrily and half shocked. "What the_ fuck_ was that about?"

Louis gulped as he reached out to touch Aaron, only resulting in Aaron backing away from him. "You told me to take a chance, and I did."

Aaron stared at Louis with anger filled in his eyes. "Yeah, I did, but I didn't mean with _me_!" he spat. "I'm into girls, and not guys."

Louis bit his lip. "Is there any chance we could still be friends?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. I do not want to be friends with someone like _you_. You're a _freak_, and you will always be a _freak_ Louis." Aaron snapped, as he turned to walk away.

Louis fell to the ground on his knees, tears threatening to fall from his face; he looked up to see Aaron staring at him from down the hall.

"Trust me, I'm going to tell everyone your dirty little secret freak." He said with a smirk on his face as he walked back towards the greenhouses.

Louis leaned his back towards the castle wall, as he banged his head on the brick, as he kept telling himself repeatedly. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

**_Please Review :) _**


	2. Sequel Notice

I just wanted to tell you guys, that there is another story out! It's a companion piece to rejected and it's called acceptance. Just check it out if you're interested!

-acciohope15


End file.
